Problem: Let $x$ and $y$ be positive real numbers such that $3x + 4y < 72.$  Find the maximum value of
\[xy (72 - 3x - 4y).\]
Explanation: We can consider $xy (72 - 3x - 4y)$ as the product of $x,$ $y,$ and $72 - 3x - 4y.$  Unfortunately, their sum is not constant.

In order to obtain a constant sum, we consider $(3x)(4y)(72 - 3x - 4y).$  By AM-GM,
\[\sqrt[3]{(3x)(4y)(72 - 3x - 4y)} \le \frac{3x + 4y + (72 - 3x - 4y)}{3} = \frac{72}{3} = 24,\]so $(3x)(4y)(72 - 3x - 4y) \le 13824.$  Then
\[xy(72 - 3x - 4y) \le 1152.\]Equality occurs when $3x = 4y = 72 - 3x - 4y.$  We can solve to get $x = 8$ and $y = 6,$ so the maximum value is $\boxed{1152}.$